Through Time and Space
by bethmartin
Summary: The Doctor encounters trouble in Beacon Hills, California and discovers different types of dangers along the way. The search for Rose gets ever deeper as the Doctor starts questioning if he will ever get back to the one whom he loves so deeply.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note / Hiii! This is my first chapter and my first story so sorry if you find it boring. It will have some other fandom crossovers in it example Teen Wolf. It will mainly be Doctor Who though. I mayy bring someone back...yeah that's obvious who it is but still, not naming names! Please comment what you like and what I should change about it and yeaaahhhh have a wonderful day my lovelies :))

* * *

Doctor P.O.V

I step out of the TARDIS with a smile. By the look of things, I've landed in Beacon Hills, California. Around about 21st of November 2015. I am alone, no companion right now. Probably not soon either. Not after what happened to Rose.

I stroll down the street as I try to think of everything "unexplainable" or "supernatural" if you like, that has happened here in the past few years. "HA," I yell as I remember the strange animal attacks there have been and how they mostly always occur on a full moon. "Oh no not werewolves again," and my face drops as I remember last time I encountered a werewolf was with Queen Victoria and…Rose.

I walk past Beacon Hills High Schooland overhear a fairly good looking dark haired boy talking to his friend.

"No Stiles, I can't the full moon is on Thursday-" he said, only to be cut off by 'Stiles'.

"Oh yeah I forgot every full moon you turn into a man eating monster and try to kill me," he replies in a very sarcastic and accusing tone. _What?!_ I think to myself, _this cannot be very good_.

"Okay I had no control over that you know I can control it now," the other boy said.

"Scott, if you can control it then why do you refuse to come?" Stiles questions.

"Allisons dad will be there and I just…I can't, not yet, please just understand where I'm coming from," Scott answered.

Stiles groaned and tipped his head back then hung it in defeat, rolled his eyes and said "fine, okay I will tell them that you're 'not feeling great' but if I get one of those arrows in my head, it's your fault,"

"Thank you," Scott replied.

"Yeah," Stiles said, obviously annoyed. _What the hell are they on about?_ I wonder.

I decide to look for a place to stay for the night, it's already dark anyway. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH," i impulsively look up as I hear a young, probably teenage, girl scream. _Boy, she's almost as bad as Donna!_ I think. I decide that it would be best if I went to see what happened, so that's what I do. I head off to where the scream came from and I end up at the school. The girl screams again. I run to the front doors and sonic them open. I see a werewolf, well, I'm not sure, it looks fairly different to the one I faced in Scotland. I also see a girl, a teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair looking at me, very, very confused.

"Who are you?" She asks. _What?!_

"I'm the Doctor but does that reeeaaallllyyyy matter right now?" I say, right as the two boys I was listening to earlier burst through the doors.


	2. The Mysterious Man

Authors Note / Hey! Sorry the last chapter was really short so I'm gonna try and make this one a bit longer. Remember if you like this please like it and follow it, also if you wanna be friends just sliiide into my dms ahahhaha oky enjoy!

Stiles P.O.V

I'm at Scott's house with Malia, Kira, Isaac, Derek and Liam when we hear Lydia's scream. She had only gone to the school to get a book on Old England for a history project she had been doing with me.

"I TOLD YOU I SHOULDVE GONE WITH HER," I say to Isaac angrily as we all try and fit into my jeep.

"Stiles, this was bound to happen its not your fault," Derek says.

"I'm not blaming myself I'm blaming Isaac for not letting me go!" i retort.

"Alright I was wrong okay," Isaac says, obviously annoyed.

"Just stop your bitching and drive," Derek says in his usual sourwolf tone.

We arrive at the school and Scott and I burst through the doors, only to see a man, he looks like he's in his early 30s, but his eyes…they look so much older, not a few years but like a few hundred! He's dressed in a brown pinstripe suit with white converse. _What the hell?_ I think to myelf.

"Who the hell are you?!" I ask, could've been nicer but whatever.

"Ello I'm the Doctor," he says with a smile.

"Doctor who?" Isaac asks, very confused.

"Ahh just the Doctor," he answers, "seems like you've got a bit of a situation here,"

"Enough of this, you're not supposed to be here 'Doctor' but you must leave before you get hurt," Deucalion says in a rather firm tone.

"I'm sorry- and you are?" the Doctor asks. Scott cringes at that question

Pat the question Deucalions eyes go red and his claws grow from his fingers and his face goes hairy and his teeth grow sharp. "Aahh yes, was sort of expecting that.." the Doctor starts. Deucalion walks intimidatingly towards the group, stopping right in front of the Doctor and snarls.

"GET BACK!" Kira shouts at him.

"Its alright, I've met werewolves before, weelll, older ones, in Scotland with Queen Victoria!" the Doctor says, "honestly quite different, bigger, actual…wolf,"

"He's off his head," Derek whispers to me, I look back at him to see his eyes glowing red. _Oh, great. Just great._

Derek has a fair run up to Deucalion and manages to get his claws into the side of his face. Then Scott starts at him. "Ohhh," the Doctor says, "uhhhh so sorry for this but uhm," at that moment he gets out this … thing, presses a button and a blue light glows. It lets off a very strong noise that has a fair impact on the werewolves in the room.

Doctor P.O.V

I press the button on my sonic screwdriver and the werewolves clearly aren't happy about it. I tell the others they have to run, now and they look at me like I'm a coward.

"What? I'm trying to save your lives!" I exclaim.

"Doctor, we can handle it. Just another Tuesday night for us," a girl with short brown hair says. "I'm Malia,"

"O-okay?" I take my thumb off the button and the first werewolf approaches me, I point my sonic at him. he's only about two metres away when a bullet hits his abdomen. He turns back human and runs, fear in his eyes.

I look to where the bullet came from and see a man with a beard and a gun.

"What did you do that for?" I say angrily.

"I saved your damn life," he answers.

"Yeah, maybe a thank you would be good," Stiles says.

"You didn't have to shoot him!" I exclaim.

"It was either him or all of us, he's killed countless innocent people. Discussion over," he ends it on that and walks away. _Rightio then Doctor._

Scott has invited me back to his house, with his friends who I can now name. We arrive to his room and they all make themselves at home, so I figure I'll just sit on the bed. Stiles and Lydia appear to be working on a history project, finally something I can help with! I walk over to the desk they're working at and see its on Old England.

"Aaahhh good old England!" I exclaim and Stiles looks at me with a frown.

"Can I help you?" He asks rhetorically.

"Oh no, I was just wanting to see if I could help you," I say in a rather cheery tone.

"Uhm?" Stiles looks at Lydia for approval, she nods. "I guess?"

I smile as I tell them what they need to know, quite a lot about Queen Elizabeth the first actually…I make sure I leave out the Zygons. Oh yeah and the bit where I married her.

By by the time I've finished with them their poster (which mind you already had a lot of information on it) looked brilliant. Lots of detail now. Bound to get an A+. I smile. _Good old humans working together._ "Thats fantastic, you humans, and werewolves, are just…brilliant, fantastic, molto bene!" I exclaim a little too enthusiastically. Whoops.

"Scott I think you invited a psycho into your house," Stiles says.

"Am I too enthusiastic, yeah I think I am, weelll never did anyone any harm did it? Anyway I think I might be quiet now judging by the looks on your faces you want me to just shut up, okay shutting up now," I say quite fast really. Man have I got a gob.


End file.
